


枕頭大戰

by Noran_Hsu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Family Bonding, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noran_Hsu/pseuds/Noran_Hsu
Summary: 傑森很火大，他的床被一隻大藍鳥給佔據了。迪克要教所有兄弟如何體驗童年。





	枕頭大戰

　傑森鮮少回他曾經的家。而當他睽違三個月回到家之後，卻發現自己理應乾乾淨淨的床鋪被一隻大藍鳥佔據了。  
　　他暴躁的踱到床邊，直接把那隻大藍鳥抱在懷中的枕頭抽出來，然後扔到他臉上。  
　　「嗯唔？！」  
　　直接被枕頭吵醒的大哥難得沒有生氣，而是睜著他睡意朦朧的藍眼，扯出一個笑：「歡迎回來，小翅膀。」  
　　傑森覺得他的氣消了一半。  
　　然而那好心情只持續到大哥取回清明思考的那一刻為止。  
　　因為傑森臉上也正中了一顆枕頭，方才為止還墊在迪克頭下的那顆。  
　　「哈哈，不要大意喔，小翅膀。」  
　　「去你的，這是我的床！」  
　　於是他們用傑森床上僅有的兩顆枕頭開始互扔，直到吵鬧聲把羅賓吸引過來為止。  
　　個子不高的達米安站在門口，雙手抱胸，一臉不屑：「你們都幾歲了不丟臉嗎？」  
　　傑森挑挑眉，跟迪克交換了一個眼神。  
　　迪克倒回床上，辦了個鬼臉。  
　　「這是我的房間。」傑森丟下手中的枕頭，走向門口，走向羅賓，「我只是要請不速之客離開。」  
　　迪克悄悄的捏起枕頭一角：「沒辦法，我房間好遠，剛好小翅膀房間比較近。而且…… 」  
　　傑森趁達米安沒有防備的時候從後面制住他，無視小孩子的掙扎。  
　　「放開我！陶德！你搞什麼東西！」  
　　然後一顆枕頭精準的砸到小孩的臉上。  
　　「枕頭大戰是傳統！有枕頭的床鋪都該拿來玩！」  
　　傑森放開達米安，但還是守在門口，聳聳肩：「省省吧，小毛孩，這隻大笨鳥滿腦子只有欺負弱小。」  
　　迪克抗議，「才沒有呢，我是帶你們體驗童年！」  
　　有仇不報非君子，趁迪克分神跟傑森吵架的時候，一顆較小的抱枕砸在迪克的腦袋上。  
　　「無聊，格雷森，我才不需要那種童年。」  
　　然而他完全逃不過接下來大哥及二哥的聯手，儘管枕頭數不多，但他還是被狠狠砸了N次，當然他不可能乖乖束手就擒，而直到三人都氣喘吁吁時，提姆推門而入。  
　　「說真的，你們吵鬧的聲音連大廳都聽得見。」  
　　這下大哥二哥跟小弟三人交換了個眼神，引起了紅羅賓的警戒，他退了一步，「你們想幹嘛？」  
　　離門口最近的達米安一個箭步關上了門，露出一個十歲孩童不該有的猙獰笑容：「受死吧，德雷克。」

　　這天韋恩大宅沒有他平時的安靜寂寥，而是充滿了小鳥們的氣息以及活力。  
　　而依然窩在蝙蝠洞的黑暗騎士看著攝影機中的畫面，悄悄地彎起了嘴角。  
　　隨侍在一旁的老管家則暗自決定，要在每位少爺(包括老爺)的房間中放滿枕頭，以隨時待命。

**Author's Note:**

> Batfamily  
> 群組裡突然衍伸出來的甜段子。  
> 被虐了一把只好自己生產糖分。


End file.
